


What Happened?

by FandomTrashTM



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashTM/pseuds/FandomTrashTM
Summary: Sebastian didn't know if everything was real or just an amazing dream
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3 and definitely my first work in english so please be kind, I wrote this years ago, when I was 17 and decided to post it as an self birthday gift, in spanish and now with almost 25 and my birth just days ago I decided to post it on English as a little practice and again as a little self birthday gift for me and to start my journey as a writer on AO3, because until now I posted on other sites but never here.
> 
> I still love Glee, and Kurtbastian is still my favorite ship on this fandom so I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

Sebastian was awoke by a horrible headache which was weird for him because he didn’t remember going out to drink last night. Looking at his side expecting to see Kurt, he was greeted by, not only an empty bedside, but also by his old Dalton’s room, some boxes waiting to be unpacked and a very bad feeling.

He was getting scared by the second, after all… What the hell was he doing in Dalton?! It has been over three years since he graduated from high school!

He was supposed to be in his amazing apartment with his lovely boyfriend, both of them relaxed and ready for the weekend now that finals were over and done with. Kurt and he were going to a new “contemporary” restaurant that had recently been open just a few blocks away with their friends and all of them were going to pretend to be snobs just to mess up with the real shitty people that were bound to be annoying with the staff. He was supposed to have his boyfriend by his side because Kurt knew that Sebastian wasn’t able to sleep well if he was not cuddling him, an habit that Kurt had engrained in Sebastian and since then the ex-warbler has never been able to look back even if he would never admit it out loud. Not even his damn pajamas were the same…

"Holy shit" Sebastian started to enter in panic, immediately taking his phone from the night stand (or rather, his old phone) and getting in a little more of a panic attack when he noted that was in the place that he always used to place it.

_11/05/2011_

"No… goddamnit, this can’t be happening, I refuse to believe this is happening" Sebastian was slowly shaking his head in incredulity once he watched the date on his phone.

It was his first day on Dalton, _**his first damn day on Dalton**_.

"No, no, no nonononono **NO**! This isn’t real, this isn’t real this is not happening this CAN’T be happening" Suddenly everything was more suffocating, Sebastian was breathing very fast and his head was spinning.

This wasn’t happening, it could not be possible, he couldn’t be back in Ohio, tiny worthless damn Ohio, just like that the best years of his life were not real, his New York life was gone, his friends were gone, his boyfriend was gone… Kurt was gone. He didn’t have Kurt. He didn’t have Kurt.

Tears were streaming down Sebastian’s face just at the mere thought, he was feeling lost, his boyfriend had become his everything, he loved Kurt beyond words, both of them fitted so perfectly together that once they did click it was unthinkable to be apart, he honestly never wanted a boyfriend until he got Kurt and now that he wasn’t there he was feeling terrible lost. He was back to being alone, back to when he really didn’t know he was lonely until he found company, back to a time when everything was a game and nothing was a home, back to when he thought he was happy but really he was just complacent and, on his very best days, content.

A horrible idea struck him…

What if nothing really happened?

Sebastian’s eyes opened wildly at the realization, _what if nothing really happened?_ What if everything was just a dream? What if Kurt was not real?

Until now he has been thinking about it as if he had been send back in time but really, how could the idea of being in the past be more logical than just having a blissful dream. It wasn’t, in fact, it was more improbable than anything.

Sebastian’s tears became full sobs and he felt his heart break into a million pieces while his head was still in full denial. Kurt was real, needed to be real, Sebastian could not possibly conceive such a perfect match for himself in his dream, his imagination could not be that good, Kurt was real and Sebastian needed to find him.

Okay, maybe he was getting crazy but if that was his only shot at having his boyfriend back he would take it.

He put on his uniform, feeling immediately uncomfortable, the blazer fit like a glove on him but he missed his everyday clothes.

For now however, this would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you liked it, I never got around to it but I always wanted to make this a full long fic, so the idea is still there.


End file.
